House Sitter or Home Wrecker
by TheLucky38
Summary: Aang and Katara are going to the North Pole for another meeting. They entrust their home, their temple, and even their sacred Zen Garden to Sokka and Suki. Is this the best decision or the worst one they've ever thought of? Rated M. Maybe a Sukka lemon.


**TheLucky38: Wither you read the Flashback from Of Hands and Pleasure or just randomly found it, this is the story on Sokka being Aang and Katara's House sitters. He is entrusted with everything that the most famous couple in all the world has inside the temple, as well as all the Air Acolytes. Even the most expensive stuff. So this could end pretty good. Right? Now we will have the disclaimer take the stand. For a few seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Avatar the Last Airbender. 'His jaw snapped because of my brass knuckles on his face.**

**TheLucky38: Can't disclaimers say the right line already? Well at least there are infinity of them, otherwise it could be bad.**

* * *

_Sokka's important task..._

It was a warm summers day in the land of Republic City. Where people go their ordinary schedule. For the man to bring in the money for their hard working wife that does a lot for the house and for the children. Then eventually having the guy relax on a nearby couch, or lay down, while she does more work that requires no pay except the love from her husband. Luckily, and thank the Spirits, that is not the reality. That's more of a long time ago thing. It was from Sokka's perceptive of what it should be.

The real reality from everyone else's perspective including the wife of the short sighted man, Suki. For she smacked him in the head for thinking, and accidently saying, that out loud. While on a trip to the Air Temple to meet Aang and Katara. It's saying that women should do slave labor while the guy goes out. She's not saying the roles should switch, but stay this way.

Both husband and wife go to their individual jobs, not caring who makes more money than the other, and providing their children with a responsibility. For babies or too young to stay home alone, that's when they hire a baby sitter or one of them stays. They both come home and take care of their child until it's really late. Then eventually making them pass out for a really long time until the next morning. On their days off, that's when the enjoy family time. And more.

Speaking of baby sitting, minus the baby, Sokka and Suki were placed in charge of the most important thing they have to do. Even the most wisest elders, who are most likely presidents of the Aang fan clubs, couldn't do. I mean think about it. They'll go around their rooms just to find out what Aang and Katara do every day. And I don't mean what they know in the public eye.

They are at the Zen Garden. A place where it is maintained for the widely beauty that presents itself to the Air Temple. Although, the thing that sucks about them, is raking the sand to make it look more appropriate. Only the most suited

"Sokka." said Suki, done being angry about what he said earlier. She knows that there's some sexist things still in his mind. But other than that, he's alright. "You remember what Aang and Katara, and me, promised you what not to do, while you and I take care of the Air Temple?" In fact there are tons of things that Aang and Katara have, but they told him about the most important parts. They just didn't give him the list yet.

"Ok." Said Aang, getting back to the topic at hand. "Here is a list of where you can't be on certain times, where you can't be at all, when to feed the Sky Bison and Lemurs, and most importantly to make sure the Zen Garden area is safe at all costs. Remember that every action, good or bad, has a consequence. Will give you time to read it over, and answer any questions you have."

Sokka reads it over. No going into the temples during morning sessions. "How come I can't be around during morning sessions? I'm practically related to you, in a brother-in-law kind of way."

"Well," said Aang, "The Air Acolytes know what sessions to do. They can't be disturbed in anyway."

"Besides, you were going way too far the last time you joined in." added Katara.

"How was I, in anyway, disturbing?" asked Sokka, thinking that he deserves and explanation.

"The time you were meditating with us, for the first time." Katara stated.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Aang and Katara were side by side, in the lotus position, closing their eyes, in the front of the class of Air Acolytes, also in lotus positions. Training them to take on the responsibilities of the temple. Sokka, also being in the crowd of students, also wanted to try this to understand more of these teachings of Air Nomads. Well it was more of an excuse to see what Aang and Katara have been up too lately, making sure they aren't too intimate._

_Katara joined the meditating sessions because she wants to understand Aang's philosophy of tranquility and peace, much like he wanted to understand hers. The other reason is because it started out as Avatar fan club members, getting cozy with being around the Avatar. Even though Aang promised her he wouldn't cheat on her, she stayed in the sessions. Either way you look at it, she enjoys the meditation sessions._

_Sokka was becoming hungry from sitting there and doing nothing. He went into one of his pockets and took out some seal jerky. Eating some of it, with such excitement. H__e was getting hungry, so he took out some seal jerky from his pocket. The Air Acolyte right next to him looks at him with an angry expression. "What do you think you're doing?" Whispering to Sokka._

_"I'm eating." the Water tribe warrior replied._

_"In a sacred part of the temple, that doesn't even allow consumption of meat?"_

_"I'll eat quietly." Sokka puts most of the seal jerky in his mouth, eating it really fast and really loud at the same time. To make matters worse, the jerky wasn't going down after he swallowed it._

_"Oh no! He's chocking!" Yelled the Air Acolyte that was right next to him._

_Lucky for Sokka, Aang has seen this before. He ran to him, with Airbending, and lifted him up. Then he puts his hands over Sokka's stomach and did pulled his stomach hard. After a few times, Sokka finally coughed out the jerky. It landed in a female Air Acolyte's breasts._

_"I'll get it." Said Sokka. He went up to her, and dug the jerky out of her bra. "Ah, there we go." He then eats one. The female Air Acolyte slapped him in the face, and walked out of the room._

* * *

_Flashback ends..._

"Oh... That incident." Sokka said with embarrassment.

"You still didn't get the chance to even say you're sorry to her." Katara said, getting a bit angry. Then she feels an arm wrapped around her arm.

"I'm sure Sokka will apologize to Ying when he gets the chance." said Aang, calming her down.

"That was her name?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Yep." said Aang.

"How would you know Aang? Are you cheating on Katara with her!"

"No. I wouldn't do that." said Aang. "She basically gives me mail, messages, or important information about current events. Even Katara knows her."

"Ok. But I got my eyes on you." said Sokka, giving Aang the big old serious eyes.

Suki, knowing this will take longer if they don't hurry up the conversation, calmed down Sokka and told him an important lesson, that may also happen to Aang and Katara. "Sokka, as far as I know, every guy in the world would dream to be in a three-way. Even couples do that. Include another person in it. Who knows, maybe Aang and Katara are seducing this Ying right now."

"How did you know-"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes." replied Suki. Hearing him constantly say him, Suki, and Ty Lee having a great time. It made her mad a little, but also turned her on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Aang, surprised Suki would even say something like that. "I don't think that'll ever happen in me and Katara's lives together, at all."

"Life is like Sokka's clumsiness", said Suki. "You never see it coming till it's too late."

"Lets just get back to the list at hand before we start talking about the birds and bees again." said Sokka. He looks on the list again. "So what's the 'big deal' about a Zen Garden. Just leave it alone and it'll be fine."

"That's a very special spot in the temple." said Aang.

"And why is that?" asked Sokka.

Blushing, from remembering his first time with Katara in that spot, Aang decided to lie to him. "It's where I made the speech to all the Air Acolytes about making this island to a sacred Air Temple in Republic City."

"Our love tree is around that area right there." said Katara, pointing at that small tree that will turn into a magnificent beauty in the eye of the beholder. "If you damage anything, especially that tree, in anyway possible. Finding the money to repair and replace will be the least of your problems, got it!" Being very specific by glaring at him like death does in a hospital.

"Ok." he said, quietly.

Aang, being caught between being turned on and kind of scared from Katara's threat to Sokka, decided that it was now time to go. "Well I think we've covered everything. We'll be back to the Air Temple in a week and a half. If there's anymore questions, besides the ones on the list, we'll answer them now. Otherwise, both of you are on your own when we're gone."

Both Sokka and Suki shook their heads no. With the questions answered, with some other things that were off topic, Aang called Appa on his Bison whistle. With a roar from a short distance in the sky, Appa laid down next to where the group was. Aang and Katara get on the top of Appa's back, ready to go. He gave Katara a kiss on the cheek, knowing that Sokka will overact to a more passionate kiss.

There was one more question that Suki wanted to ask. "So what's really special about that tree?"

Aang and Katara both blush. "Um sorry, can't hear you, going to the sky." replied the Airbender, as he yelled yip yip. The couple heads to the North Pole, knowing the journey will be long. It's also cold up there. Sometimes Katara can't figure out how Aang can survive on such conditions up in the North Pole, as well as the South Pole.

With the Temple in Sokka and Suki's care. Nothing bad will ever happen. At least, that's what Sokka kept telling himself. He has no idea how to take care of a home, especially since he barely cleans. He has no idea what food Bison or Lemurs eat. And he has no idea which tree is Aang and Katara's love tree. His only option, is his usual option. 'I'll just wing it.'

"You're not thinking about winging it again, are you Sokka?" said Suki, knowing how he does things.

"No!" He said quickly.

"Oh good. "As long as we don't do anything wrong, we should be fine.

"Yeah. Nothing could possibly go wrong." With enthusiasm at his side, Sokka jumps up high with joy. But when he landed... "Nooooooooooooooo. Not the sand!" The sand in the Zen Garden is ruined.

Two Air Acolytes, who were on the other side, were enjoying their successful work on the Zen Garden. It's not easy standing on a slippery-like rock and raking the sand in an almost perfectly straight line. That is, until they saw what the commotion was all about. Both disappointed, they got back to work to fix what was done. In traditional Air Nomad culture. If one area is messed up, you had to do it all over again. When they walked by Sokka, they gave him glares. On the inside, it scared the crap out of Sokka. Worrying that they would attack him with those rakes. But then again, they are Air Acolytes. So he didn't have to worry.

'Here we go again.' Thought Suki. As the two of them enter Aang and Katara's house, that was near the temple.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Will Sokka be able to be the perfect House Sitter? Will Suki's prediction be true in the future? Will Aang and Katara's meeting be boring as watching grass grow, again? Will Sokka also apologize to Ying? Who knows. Except me of course.**

**Now I know what you're thinking, who's Ying? If you read, Of Hands and Pleasure, you should know right away. I was thinking about making a Kataang story about the North Pole meeting, but that's for a future thing. So I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
